microcommonsfandomcom-20200214-history
August 31st Speech by Mark Meehan
The August 31st Speech was a speech by the Premier of the Nemkhav Federation, Mark Meehan on the 31st of August 2009, one month since the founding of the nation. In the speech, the Premier addressed the people of the Federation and encouraged them to face the future positively. "People of Nemkhavia, I stand before you today at this point in our nation’s history. One month ago today, we laid out our plans for a land to call our own. Through tireless effort and constant belief in the coming of the day when Nemkhavia would no longer by a thought and an idea, but a living nation, we came through the unknown times to become the masters of our own destiny. Nemkhavia is not just a nation; it is the grand representation of our collective spirit. The honour, spirit, peace and equality that we as a people embody are reflected in the institutions of our nation. The House of Representatives of the Federation, a great bastion of the people stands as the voice of the people, a voice that cannot and must not be ignored. Without the voice of the people, our very essence does not exist. The most honourable Federation Senate, the very meeting point of the elected leaders of our nation, stands as the symbol that the choices of the people will be respected. These two houses combine together to ensure that wide opinion is listened to, and learned counsel spoken. Our cities, too, embody the spirit of the Nemkhav people. In the vast machine works of Astor Patrograd, tireless hands work hard to supply the nation, fuelled by the fire of the workers that burns in their hearts. Their red flag flies high above their factories, making it known to all that they are the workers, they are the suppliers and they are the very lifeblood of the nation. Without their knowledge and will, this nation would crumble. They are heroes of the nation. In Astor Impora, the shining capital of this great Federation, the members of the Government work tirelessly to carry out the will of the people. From the highest office, the President watches the affairs of the Federation, her quiet presence bringing a sense of calm to our hearts. The multicoloured flag of the City flies above the Old Palace, its colours reflecting the multicultural life of our nation and equality of our Government. All are equal in our borders. We have made many friends in the world since we established our nation. The Slinky Empyre, under its most gracious leader Kyng Fyrst, has proven itself to be the closest friend of the Federation. The Kyng is an invaluable friend, always ready to provide counsel and assistance to the Government. In the establishment of the Eastvale Department of the Empyre, within the borders of the Federation, we have gained a border with our friends. Our nations have become closer with each passing day. Long may the Nemkhav-Slinky friendship endure! As I speak to you now, we near the beginning of the academic year. Like others around the world, our children will return to education. We must do our best to provide for our people at all levels of education. From the youngest child to the oldest person, we must strive as a nation to ensure that all those who wish for education are given as much assistance as is possible. People of Nemkhavia! This is our day! Today we honour the past and prepare for the future. From all of the Republics, we speak with one voice. The light of the future is shining before us. We must stride forward as one! Carry forth the flags of the Federation, each one providing rallying point around which we gather the collective strength that we possess! Stride forward, with your brothers and sisters to your left and right. The spirit of our nation will carry us forth into the coming times with renewed vigour. Cry out the great call of our nation; shout it at the top of your lungs for the whole world to hear. We are Nemkhavs! Democracy, Brotherhood, Peace!" Category:Speeches